This invention relates to a pollution-free waste reclamation furnace which reclaims sweet crude from petroleum derivative waste or garbage and does so while burning combustible non-toxic and non-petroleum derivative waste or garbage in an efficient manner.
Typical waste or garbage includes petroleum derivatives, such as plastic, some fabrics, grease, oil, fats, rubber and styrofoam. Other non-petroleum derivative waste includes metal, glass, some fabrics and wood.
Generally, municipal waste or garbage is collected and burned without attempts to salvage certain constituents thereof. Economical and ecological disposal with reclamation of solid municipal waste has been the objective of many systems. However, high capital costs and low conversion efficiency have stifled much research in this area.
Current state-of-the-art waste disposal systems have their fall backs. They primarily focus upon shredding of all the waste or garbage with little or no sorting or separation. Incineration is next with perhaps some purging of the exhaust gases prior to their release into the atmosphere. The incineration of petroleum derivative wastes adversely introduces dioxin contamination into the atmosphere and totally destroys what ever possibly may have been reclaimed for further refinement from the petroleum derivative waste.